Muggles at Hogwarts
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: The Dursleys have to spend an entire year among wizards... Will Harry take his revenge? UPDATE: sorry this story will no longer be updated. Thanks for reading so far.
1. The letter

Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fic. I hope you'll like it. I'm really eager to know what you think about it.

" text " = out loud

' _text _' = thoughts

  
________________________  
  
Muggles at Hogwarts  
by _Salvia Tanima_  
* * * * *  
Chapter one: _The letter_  
_______________________  
  
"Harry Potter!" Vernon roared for the third time in the morning," The post is here. Go fetch it. Now!"  
"Yes, uncle Vernon", came the obedient answer.  
  
The spiky-hired boy quickly made his way to the entrance, carefully shutting the door leading to the kitchen. However if one listened   
intently, word as "bastard", "kill", "murder", "avada kedavra" could still be heard . But as always, this was not the case in the Dursley   
household. This morning in particular, due to Dudley's constant whining.  
  
"Harry got a bigger cake... it was ten, no hundred times bigger than mine... Moom!!", he accused as if his parents had presented   
Harry with a cake, rather than a grumpy _Serve the breakfast at once_.  
"But pumpkin, this is not possible", Petunia tried to reason.  
"It. Is!!" Dudley howled, remembering **his** cake, "You. Have. To. Admit. It!"  
  
At this, Petunia could only stare at her husband. And indeed she had every reason to. Dudley's last birthday cake had completely   
occupied the table they were currently eating on. There was no way Harry's appetite could've outgrown Dudley's. As a matter of fact,   
Harry had decided to eat his cake as quickly as possible, so naturally, neither Petunia, nor Vernon had seen it. His cousin, however,   
had spotted a magically enchanted plate where the text "_Happy birthday Harry_" and then in smaller script "_Love Padfoot_", was   
twinkling occasionally changing colors.  
  
" Honey, we'll get you another one... promise... soon", Petunia finally promised.  
"How fat can one get?" Harry muttered under his breath, while entering.  
"I heard that **boy**", his uncle menaced," And I'm warning you: try **any** kind of magic...", and he made a quite descriptive gesture.  
"Yes, uncle Vernon", came the awaited answer.  
  
Sorting through the mail, Vernon suddenly came to a halt, jumping out of his seat. He was pale and slightly shivering.  
  
"We've received a letter from the blasted school of yours", he growled at Harry.  
"YOU?" he stared at his uncle incredulously.  
"You've put a single **toe** out of line... and your new home will be the basement", he smirked, utterly satisfied.  
  
Harry could only stare, then swiftly close his eyes.  
  
' _Not Snape _', he prayed mentally,' _Anything but Snape_'  
  
"NO!!" Petunia's shrill cry made him open his eyes again," This is a nightmare!" she wailed, then pointed at Harry," I'm sure it is all   
**your** doing. Just so you can torture us more!"  
"Listen **boy**. I'd advise you to reconsider this attitude. It is after all, purely due to the **goodness** of our hearts that you're still   
alive!" Vernon joined in.  
  
Harry sincerely doubted this, but knew better than to vocalize his thoughts.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked " I don't understand!"  
"Don't play dumb because it's not working!" Petunia shrieked," Lily told you, didn't she?"  
  
Harry was seriously considering suggesting a psychiatrist to her, but refrained eventually.  
  
"What should she have told me?" he asked meekly.  
"About my stay at Hogwarts", Petunia squeaked, to Harry and the others' shock," And Snape of all. Why Severus Snape?!" she   
shrieked.  
"C-could I please r-read the le-letter?" Harry asked, unable to maintain a steady voice.  
"Here!" she tossed it into his hands.  
  
The letter said:  
  
_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,  
We are all aware of the discomfort this letter will cause you, however we are absolutely sure of the lack of a different solution. Due to   
recent events, we are forced to ask you to leave your home in Surrey, and temporarily move to the wizard village Roseville, where you   
will be staying at a very competent and kind wizard's place. His name will be told you later.  
At the end of the summer holiday we will ask you to move to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the said wizard   
will be teaching. We would advise you to start packing right away, as , for further security, we have sent a teacher to escort you from   
Surrey to Roseville._

_Yours faithfully,  
Albus Dumbledore_

_  
P.S. It is Severus Snape who will come to your place._  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. This was great! Spending the rest of the summer among wizards. Well there was still the fact that Snape was   
the one to escort them... but as long as they weren't staying with him...  
  
"Mommy, he's laughing!" Dudley whimpered.  
"I knew it!" Petunia approached him, "But don't imagine that I'll stay in your dungbombs' way again. And you can prank Snape   
**alone** ".  
" I don't think I'd prank Snape of all people," Harry stared at her," He picks on me enough as it is".  
"Liar! You'll just ask Padfoot or as you sometimes call him, Snuffles-"  
"How about Sirius?" Harry commented.  
"- and that Moony guy-"  
"I prefer professor Lupin".  
"- and will go and prank that student... Snape".  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry eyed her carefully.  
"What?"  
"When exactly did you visit Hogwarts?"  
"In Lily's seventh year, after our parents' death".  
"But that was twenty years ago!"  
"Don't speak to me like that!"  
"But-"  
"I'm warning you..."  
Yes, aunt Petunia", Harry eventually gave up," But I think we should pack. You know what happened when you refused to let me   
attend Hogwarts", seeing their faces, Harry had to try hard to contain his laughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was a firm knock on the front door, which caused everyone to tense.  
  
"Dudley could you open it? " Petunia smiled, while unsuccessfully trying to squeeze her son's second TV into a trunk.  
"Make Harry go. He's closer. I can't get through", Dudley carefully analyzed his situation, wondering how he could possibly **not**   
get through... better  
"Go and see who it is **boy**", Vernon ordered.  
" Yes, uncle Vernon", Harry said, making his way out.  
  
On reaching the door, he drew in a sharp breath, praying that Snape would not decide to humiliate him in front of the Dursleys. He   
slowly opened the door, only to reveal a tall, slender, black-hire man, who had an extremely sour expression. Gulping audibly, he   
stepped aside to let the older man in.  
  
"Good afternoon professor Snape", he greeted, mustering as much courage as he could.  
"I don't see anything good in it, Potter".  
  
'_Please don't embarrass me in front of my relatives_', he pleaded mentally.  
  
"Well, where are your relatives?" Snape looked around searchingly.  
"They're getting ready in the kitchen".  
"Harry Potter!" Vernon's unexpected roar startled the two," What have I- ", he was shocked to see the dark-robed man.  
  
Harry, however had more pressing matters than contemplating Snape's ability to scare people. Who should he present whom, first?   
In the end, he decided that Snape could do much more damage than his muggle relatives.  
  
"This is my uncle Vernon Dursley", Harry began as Petunia and Dudley entered," and his harpy -erw- wife", he quickly corrected,   
causing Snape to an eyebrow at him, his lips twisting in a manner resembling slight smile," Petunia, and -", he paused, careful not to   
let anything else slip," my cousin Dudley", Harry finished.  
  
He inhaled deeply, sneaking a peek at Snape, but his expression proved to be unreadable.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, Dudley, this is professor Severus Snape. He is teaching potions at Hogwarts", Harry made a slight   
gesture towards his potions master.  
"Petunia Evans... now Dursley", Snape's cold voice followed Harry's presentation," I believe we have met", a visible smirk formed on   
his lips, well-know to Harry, on seeing Petunia back away.  
"Y-yes", she stuttered.  
"Ready?" Snape's smirk widened.  
"Yes... I-I guess so", Petunia hastily retreated into the kitchen.  
"I would advise you to hurry up", the black-haired wizard whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The ride was short and pleasant, in Harry's opinion, and way too long and frightening, in the Dursleys' opinion. They had huddled   
close to each other, their eyes never leaving Snape. The potions master however, was more concerned with Harry, who chose to sit   
closer to him, meaning as far away from the Dursleys as possible without threatening to crawl in his lap. He had always thought Harry   
was happy with his relatives. But the boy preferred his closeness to that of his elatives, apparently studying a book which, to his great   
surprise, proved to be the fourth year potions textbook.  
  
"Roseville", Snape announced, watching the Dursleys' hastily preparings, amused.  
"Where will we be staying at, professor?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
Snape regarded him for a moment. It never occurred to him just how thin and pale the boy looked. Compared to him, Snape   
considered himself a well-built, rosy-cheeked man.  
  
"Somewhere where you'll be properly fed", he blurted out, before he realized.  
"Excuse me?" Harry stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Snape instantly pursed his lips together. A glance at the Dursleys however, made him smile. They were trembling all over, and Dudley   
was cautiously touching his ample backside.  
  
"Remus Lupin's cottage", he finally said, exiting the compartment.  
  
Harry stared after him for a while, then pulling his trunk with one hand and holding Hedwig's cage with the other, he quickly dashed   
out after Snape. The Dursleys, even if unpleasantly, decided to follow Harry, dragging their suitcases behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dragging his trunk close behind, Harry stepped out of the train, only to be met with a station similar to that of Hogsmeade. Suddenly   
a cheerful voice made Harry aware of some action going on, on the otherwise deserted platform.  
  
"Extra, extra! All about the trial of Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Sirius Black! Extra, extra!" a small boy appeared at the far   
end of the station.  
"Hey! Over here!" Harry waved his hands to him, frantically.  
  
The boy happily jogged over, patiently waiting for Harry to pay.  
  
"My! I'd never thought there would be someone who didn't know about it", the boy said while handing the newspaper to Harry, who   
quickly began to read it.  
  
Vernon and Petunia finally managed to reach the platform, noisily dropping their luggage on the ground. After making sure Snape was   
nowhere to be seen, Vernon purposefully strolled over to Harry, who was still engrossed in the newspaper.  
  
"I'm honestly going to beat you up **boy**", he shouted.  
"Shut up!" Harry snapped, turning his head towards him, sharply, thus revealing his scar.  
  
The boy was amused by Harry's eagerness. After all, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew's trial had been the headline for the "Daily   
Prophet" for half a month now. When he noticed Harry' car, his amusement turned into excitement.  
  
"My GOD! **You're** Harry Potter! " he exclaimed.  
"Er... yes", Harry looked at him embarrassed.  
"I'm sure you're overly joyed. Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed your parents, is finally capture... You knew... and Fudge didn't believe   
you", he was furiously shaking Harry's hand,"... Sirius Black declared it".  
"Listen **boy**", Vernon once again approached him, albeit not shouting," I don't want your friend interfering with this".  
"Actually we've never met before", Harry replied smirking.  
"But how... then-", Vernon stared at the wizard boy stunned.  
"You **don't** know? Harry Potter is famous! He's defeated the Dark Lord fourteen year ago. Will you do it now too?" the boy   
enlightened Vernon excited.  
"Err... I... actually"  
"No. He's going to have a peaceful summer holiday now", a familiar voice, from behind answered.  
  
Turning around, Harry was met with a pair of deep blue eyes, which proved to be that of a charming black-haired, tall, smiling man.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
_________________  
End of chapter one

Phew! That was hard! Well? I really want to know what you think. I'd like to thank my two best friends, Kate and Madalina for having had the patience to read it (even if it was during a very boring Philosophy, respectively Physics class =^.^=) Please, please review!!!! Also keep in mind that I'm a great fan of Sirius, so.... expect to hear from him quite frequently (calm down Madalina, I'm not going to say he's handsome -oops I just did :-p - till the next chapter =^.^= I'll also write about Remus a lot. So no need to panic).


	2. Just Fudge

**Disclaimers**: I don't own anything! oh well.. maybe a little: Jennifer Potter, Salazar Snape and Twinkle Eyes(the hose elf - not an important character anyway)... Who these are? Read the chapter!

AN: Reviews answered at the end, 'cause I tend to talk too much.

  
_______________________  
Muggles At Hogwarts  
by _Salvia Tanima_  
* * * * *  
Chapter two: _Just Fudge..._  
_______________________  
  
Harry was viciously clinging to Sirius, afraid he would disappear every second... afraid this would just be another pleasant dream, and Petunia'll wake him up any minute. Finally he raised his head, which had been securely buried in Sirius' pitch black robes. His eyes were glistening with tears, but he had a thoroughly genuine smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, a slight anger in his voice.  
"The trial just ended yesterday. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to give you false hopes", he returned the smile.  
"What about Pettigrew?"  
"Got away, thanks to the ministry's elaborate care", came the sarcastic reply," You know, there's a chance I get your custody now".  
"Really?"  
  
Sirius simply nodded, his shoulder-length tresses moving to frame his now healthy looking face. Just as speechless as his godfather, Harry merely nodded.   
  
Vernon and Petunia were eyeing the stranger carefully, not sure what to make of him. Dudley stuck close to his mother, desperately wishing he were invisible. Finally Petunia seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion a she let out a horrified shriek.  
  
"I know you!" she was using a high-pitched voice, "You're... that Prongs guy's best friend. You died me all green and pink".  
  
Harry looked at his godfather amused.  
  
"Interesting combination... **Snuffles**", he drawled.  
"Hate that name. Can't you settle for Padfoot?" he pleaded," Besides I was only seventeen. I was just an innocent kid", he gave Harry puppy-dog eyes.  
"I sincerely doubt you were **ever** innocent, Black", Snape's cold remark drew Petunia and Vernon's attention away from Sirius," Such a touching moment. I wish I could whiteness it till the end".  
"What's wrong slimy-head? Dumpling was yet again too engrossed in Jen? " Sirius retorted.  
  
Snape's face darkened at this.  
  
"Watch you language, Black!"  
"Or what?"  
  
Snape decided it wasn't worth the effort, especially considering the fact that he didn't scare Sirius the slightest bit. So he made his way to the train, not before checking that he still frightened the three muggles.  
  
"Ah, **now **I remember! You must be Pet, Lil's older sister, right?" Sirius smirked at Petunia.  
"I won't allow you- "  
"I'm afraid you're in no position to order me around".  
"So... you're going to call Prongs to humiliate me again?" Petunia as now screaming at the top of her voice.  
"Very thoughtful of you to send me to Prongs, however I still have thing to settle here in this world".  
"So he's dead? Serves him rig-aahh!!" Petunia was thrown several feet back.  
"Now, now control your impulses Harry", Sirius softly petted him on the head.  
"I did that?" Harry stared in disbelief," Wow!"  
"I'm going to eat you alive for this **boy**!" Vernon started making his way towards Harry," This Remus Lupin, we'll be staying at, is going to have to pick you up bone by bone!"  
"How touching!" Sirius mocked," Too bad it is **you** who is awfully close to the said treatment", with a flick of his wand, he sent Vernon next to Petunia.  
  
Dudley was shaking violently. Never had he thought of Harry as being anything more than a freak. Oh well, this freak incidentally happened to be his cousin, whom he used as a boxing sack. However now it looked as if the roles have reversed.  
  
"Any comment **Dudley-kins**", Harry asked in a baby voice.  
  
His cousin merely shook his head, unable to do anything else. In the meantime, Vernon and Petunia had finally managed to adopt a more decent position, and were making their way to their luggage, not willing to be the target of angry wizards.  
  
"But why aren't we staying with your godfather Harry?" Petunia asked sweetly," I mean, it would be... umm... more appropriate, wouldn't it?"  
"I think we are, aren't we Sirius?" he looked up at his godfather worried.  
"Yes, you are", he smiled, playfully running a hand through Harry's rebellious hair.  
"Aha! So you're doing illegal thins!" Vernon instantly dropped his family's suitcases.  
"Um... not that I'd know of", Harry looked at him quizzically.  
"Don't play dumb, because my memory is still working well", he snickered.  
"Care to enlighten u, Mr. Dursley with the oh-so-well-working-memory?" Sirius put on his most charming smile.  
"If I'm not mistaken, which I am definitely not **boy** ", his smirk widening, as his gaze fell on Harry," You've told us, that your godfather was a convicted murderer, who's escaped from the prison", he finished, his face almost glowing with mirth.  
"Oh that?" Harry pretended having it just remembered," Yes I told you that. And speaking of which, is comes to my mind that I've forgotten to mention a little detail... ", he trailed off.  
"And that would be?" Vernon's smile faltering somewhat.  
"Just one thing... he's innocent, and has proved so this month", Harry turned to Vernon smiling.  
"Wha-What?"  
"And... uncle Vernon... Do you, by chance, remember me telling you his name?"  
"Y-yes. It was... now... it was strange... a now I know it: Sirius black!" and to his great surprise, Harry's smiled widened.  
"So? What does it have to do with us?" Petunia interfered.  
"Nothing else to comment upon it?" Harry asked in a mock-disappointed tone.  
"No. We'll stay out of his way, and him, as the reasonable adult he is, will lave us be", Vernon tried, his voice not nearly as   
convincing as he had aimed his it to be.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Dudley suddenly spoke up, fear evident in his voice.  
"What is it pumpkin?"  
"Harry had called this man Sirius, and the other man, the yellow-skinned one, he called him... Black!" he finished close to wailing.  
  
Vernon and Petunia instantly turned their horrified stares at Sirius, whose mouth twisted into an evil grin.  
  
"Oh my! I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. Now as Pet here enlightened us, I'm also known as Padfoot, or   
**extremely** rarely Snuffles", he seemed to grimace at this, " however, my complete name would be Sirius Black. Nice to meet you, I'm Harry's godfather", he finished in a mock-sweet tone," As for being reasonable... well I can be ... sometimes... on extremely rare occasions...", here, Sirius appeared to be lost in thoughts.  
  
Absently he muttered something unintelligible to the Dursleys, and Harry's trunk was lifted into the air by an invisible force, and made it way towards the far end of the railway station. Harry proceeded to follow Sirius, only to turn back half-way, smiling innocently.  
  
"Aren't you coming too?"  
  
His relatives' only answer was a loud gulp, before they frantically grabbed their suitcases, and scurried off towards the wizards.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The people on the street were busy, and they all seemed going out of their way to avoid them. Some of them seemed to go through some kind of inner battles and Harry could see their mouths opening, then closing, apparently unable to articulate the sounds. Others seemed to have mustered enough courage, and they briefly stopped before them. They made a quick bow, followed by a strange twist of their lips, most probably a smiling attempt, Harry decided. But it seemed so sour in his opinion, that he even came to consider Snape's as being more sincere. Not that it wasn't... when he was announcing detention, at least. Unsure, Harry stole a quick glance at Sirius and was startled to meet a grim face. His godfather looked as if he was barely containing his rage.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry softly asked, lightly touching his arm.  
  
Startled by his godson, Sirius' expression instantly changed, his smile yet again gracing his features.  
  
"Yes?"  
"Are you... all right? I mean, why are they doing this?" Harry couldn't hide a frown.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but eventually thought better of it. He affectionately ruffled his unruly hair, while smiling sadly.  
  
"It's ok, Harry. I didn't expect them to forget this all at once", he then continued happier," You know what? It doesn't really matter. I have you, Rem, Dumbledore, Jen- "  
"Jen? Who's Jen?" Harry smiled at him mischievously.  
"And if I recall well you've mentioned something to Snape... Why would somebody be named Dumpling?"  
"He's not. I just like to... umm... torment him?"  
"He? You mean Snape's into guys?!"  
"Huh?! Goodness no! **Dumpling's** real name is Salazar Snape, he's Severus' son".  
"He has a **son**? I don't recall having heard of him".  
"He's attending Durmstrang".  
  
Just then, the two were interrupted by someone shrieking. Harry's eyes widened considerably on seeing who the 'shrieked' was: namely Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic".  
  
"No! I'm absolutely disgusted by it!" the minister screamed," Mr. Snape is seriously endangering us as it is. He has a very unhealthy infatuation with this charming -ergh- **strange** ", he quickly corrected himself," lady. Miss Jennifer, I think was her name?"  
"Are you implying that my goddaughter would be a bad influence on young Mr. Salazar Snape?" a familiar, slightly irritated, voice was heard.  
"Mr. Lupin, I am most sorry to have to tell you, but your goddaughter is too skilled in Potions for her own good. She shouldn't be special in any way!" he seemed to reproach it to the younger wizard.  
"Indeed, such a crime! Being pretty **and** a skilled witch", the other one muttered.  
"She should be constantly kept under supervision!" Fudge continued unperturbed.  
"For Merlin's sake! She's seventeen! She'll be graduating next year!"  
"Mr. Black has also graduated, but still needs to be kept under supervision".  
"**Excuse** me?" Remus stared at him wide-eyed.  
"I said Mr. Sirius Black needs to be kept under strict supervision", Fudge repeated.  
"I AM OFFENDEEEED!" Sirius' loud wail caused Fudge to turn around embarrassed.  
"On second thought, it **may** come in handy", Remus muttered, eyeing Sirius.  
"So!" Sirius approached Fudge," You think that *I'm* the incompetent here? I don't recall having let Pettigrew to be kept under loose guarding".  
"Err well...", the minister stammered.  
"And you say Jen is **too** good? Just answer me this: How many potion masters do you know of? And how many of them are not working for the Dark Lord?"  
"I-"  
"Ever since **you** were so kind as to interdict Jen and Remus to meet Harry, things went *wrong*. How could you assume that   
muggles that **hate** him would provide my godson a happy home?" Sirius nearly shouted.  
"Mr. Black, I- "  
"I expect to get his custody in a **week's** time", Sirius whispered in a deathly tone.  
"O-of c-course. I-I'll be right on my way to ac-complies this", with that he disappeared.  
"If diplomacy fails, might as well **scare** the minister", Remus commented.  
"Thanks Moon", Sirius replied dryly," I sure can count on your support lately".  
  
Remus merely shrugged, preferring to observe Sirius, rather than interacting with him. Sirius had called him unfair, always being the voice of reason. Remus knew Sirius, deep down, had a very strict conscience, but he tried hiding it. It was quite unfair. But what **was** fair? Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban and the only thing the Ministry was able of saying was '_We're sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Black_', and return to their everyday activities, as if nothing had changed.  
  
"I'm through with you!" his friend's voice pulled Remus away from his thoughts.  
"For the forty fifth time this week?" Remus casually asked.  
"And last".  
"Yes... and last", he imitated Sirius, then switching to a more thoughtful one, "again for the twentieth time this week", he nodded in understandment.  
"Stop psychoanalyzing me!" Sirius pouted," Doing it for 25 years, hasn't tired you of it?"  
"No", Remus replied, assuming a scientific tone," Your kind, presents me with the excellent opportunity of discovering something new each day. So, I guess you'll have to get used to you condition **guinea Padfoot** ", he ended in a more cheerful tone.  
  
Sirius let out an exaggerated sigh, as if he had just been announced of his condition of experimental being.  
  
"So, why is he cross with Jen, now?" the black-haired wizard looked at Remus amused, as if expecting to hear a joke.  
"I'm really don't know this time", Remus shrugged," But I suppose it has something to do with the numerous love potions Salazar's been making lately. Not sure of their effect, he had tested them on his house elf. It's started singing serenades for him".  
"Creepy", Sirius shuddered.  
  
Suddenly a dancing house elf appeared next to them. Spotting the wizards, the small creature quickly hurried over to them. Opening his mouth, strange creaking sounds came out. among the extremely false tones, Harry was, however, able to make out words as '_master_', '_love_', '_adore_' and '_incarnation of goodness_'.  
  
"Thank you very much Twinkle Eyes", Remus smiled at the elf warmly, "We've got the message".  
  
The elf bowed low, and skipped away happily, no doubt in search of other willing listeners, while singing praising hymns about his master.  
  
"I'm seriously contemplating suicide", Sirius stated after the elf was out of earshot.  
"How else could you contemplate anything? Although I have to admit: your way of doing it is quite... um... unique", Remus barely dodged Sirius' oncoming fist.  
  
Feeling rather confused by the latest events, Harry saw fit to interfere in the two marauders' friendly quarrel. Clearing his throat, he approached the two.  
  
"Harry!" Remus met him with a genuine smile, " How nice to see you!"  
"Good afternoon professor Lupin", he smiled broadly.  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry! Call me Remus, or Moony if you prefer. Your sister seems to be liking the last one a lot", he smiled.  
"My... **sister**?" Harry stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius questioningly. The other one merely shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him? You said it would be the first thing you'll do after greeting him", Remus eyed him puzzled.  
"I think you should tell him. after all she's **your** goddaughter, and you know her better", Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
"Are you ser- I mean sure?" he smiled at Sirius' failed attempt to tease him (damn name pun).  
"Yup"  
"OK. Let's go sit somewhere. How about the park there?"  
"Fine with me", Harry said, his gaze not leaving Remus.  
"Mommy!" Dudley's wail dew Remus', as well as the others', attention to him," I'm hungry! Let's go home!"  
"We can't. Shush! Dudley, we'll meet this Mr. Remus Lupin and we'll sit down", petunia shot an accusing glare to Sirius, but to her astonishment she was rewarded with a malicious smirk.  
  
Remus stepped closer to the Dursleys. Vernon eyed him carefully, noting his somewhat shabby robes and his already graying hair.  
  
"Vernon Dursley, I assume", Remus extended his hand politely.  
"That I am!" Vernon replied defiantly, swatting his hand away.  
  
Remus raised a questioning eyebrow at this. His gaze searched Sirius', but the other wizard simply shrugged.  
  
"Remus Lupin",he turned to Vernon again," I believe you must be tired as well as... **excited** after all these events", Remus continued with a slight smirk.  
"Indeed", Vernon answered, albeit with less attitude.  
"I suggest you go ahead then", noting their bewildered gaze, he had to suppress a smile," It's the house with the blue roses on the gate", he gestured towards a nearby house.  
"Cute isn't it?" Sirius added snickering, earning himself a death-glare from Remus.  
"Just tell Jennifer your name and that I've sent you ahead. ask her for you rooms", he concluded smiling politely.  
"How will we know it's her?" Petunia eyed him thoughtfully.  
  
On spotting Petunia looking at him intently, Remus couldn't help but smile broadly.  
  
"Why Petunia! Such a nice surprise", he said joyfully," haven't seen you for a long time. How's Ampu?"  
"You... you", petunia spluttered furiously," how the HELL did you imagine I'd keep a snail?"  
"Now, now Pet. I've warned you. he's the reincarnation of Hakamputi, god of the damned", Remus recited solemnly.  
"Of course I kept it!" petunia spat furiously.  
  
She dropped her suitcase, and began furiously rummaging through its contents. Eventually she carefully fished out a small metal box, holding it out for inspection.  
  
"See for yourself. I've fed it as you told me. Some snail, it lives over 20 years", she scoffed.  
  
Remus and Sirius only stared at her in shock, mouths wide open.  
  
"Didn't think I'd able to?" Petunia smiled triumphantly.  
  
Remus seemed to recover first, as he made his way to petunia, opening the box and inspecting its contents very carefully.  
  
"Oh yes... you did an excellent job. But now experts are needed. Give it to Jennifer. Don't Forget to tell her of his godly spirit. She'll know what to do", Remus concluded," As for Jennifer, she is Harry's sister. She resembles Lily a lot, minus the eyes. They're James' ".  
  
Petunia nodded, while ceremoniously holding the box in one hand and dragging her suitcase in the other one, prompting Dudley and Vernon to follow her towards the indicated house. Sirius and Remus merely stared after them, until they disappeared into the house. As if on cue, both broke into hysterical laughter, having serious trouble standing.  
  
"Moony, you're the greatest", Sirius finally managed to stop laughing.  
  
Remus did a mock-bow, pretending to be refusing autographs.  
  
"What was **that** all about", Harry asked puzzled.  
"Long story", Remus stopped Sirius from explaining," And I should really tell you about Jen today".  
  
Motioning for the two to sit don on a nearby bench, Remus began to tell the story...  
  
------------FLASHBACK------------  
~ 11th May, 1981- night time  
  
James Potter was pacing restlessly back and forth in the cozy living room. He would occasionally stop to look at the stair which led upstairs. Faint laughter could b heard from there. Sighing, he would run his hands through his restless hair and resume the pacing. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were seated on a couch, and had been observing this strange ritual for two hours. Finally Sirius saw fit to break it. Standing up, he gently put a hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"Prongs, stop", he gently coaxed his friend to a halt.  
"Padfoot's right", Remus added," The only thing you'll achieve like this ill be wearing a path in your livingroom".  
"I know", James came to a halt, sighing," But I just can't. I'm lost. I don't know what to do".  
"Try calming down", Remus rose as well, helping Sirius to coax James to sit down.  
"Voldemord is after us... More precisely after Jen and Harry", James absently ran his hand through his hair," I think it has something to do with the fact that Jen can't take the bracelet off and Harry's strange birth sign".  
"Bracelet? Birth sign?" the other two looked at James with interest.  
"You remember the gift I gave Lily for her 18th birthday? When Petunia threw Lily's charms homework into the fire?" the other two nodded," That bracelet. Lily thought since Jen seemed to like it so much, she should have it. Since she put it on, we can't take it off anymore. Every time we touch it, it tries to sting us to death. Only Jen can touch it, but she can't take it off either".  
"Didn't you go to the store to ask the shop keeper?" Remus asked bewildered.  
"I did. But there is no shop anymore. Actually, no one on Diagon Alley seemed to have seen or heard of it. Lily tried numerous charms on it, but the bracelet simply deflects them".  
"And how's Jen dealing with it?" Sirius looked at James concerned.  
"Extremely well", James answered, to the others' shock," She says she likes it, and that it's comforting. She really means it".  
"Is she well? I mean haven't you noticed anything wrong with her... even if slightly?" Remus asked bewildered.  
  
James shook his head, evidently not understanding the situation either.  
  
"So it does no harm to her?" Sirius finally asked.  
"Apparently not", James said, looking at the corner of the room intently.  
"Then it's ok", Sirius said puzzled," What's the problem?"  
"Voldemord?" James reminded him," he seems to have found out, and is now after her".  
  
The silence following James' statement proved to be quite a suffocating one. Sirius and Remus kept staring at their friend, unable to decide upon something intelligent to say. Eventually Remus decided they should end the silence weighing over them.  
  
"What about Harry's birth sign?" Remus tried, his uneasiness clearly detectable.  
"It's a strange sign in shape of a lightning bolt. At first we didn't even notice it, so faint it was. Jen pointed it out to Lily. We went to   
see lots of mediwizards, but no use. They said it would eventually fade... ", James trailed off.  
"But?" Sirius impatiently prompted.  
"It has become more visible lately, and- ", here he seemed to have gone lost in his thoughts.  
"For Merlin's sake James! What is it?" Sirius had to fight the urge to shake the words out of his friend.  
"Jen's bracelet... it has become sort of a tattoo... on her inner arm it has taken the exact same shape of Harry's scar", James finished, staring wide-eyed at the floor.  
"You have thought of protecting them from Voldemord by... what?" Remus unsteadily asked.  
"Harry's too small. He still needs us... Jen, however, has to get away", James pleaded desperately," I want you to take her away. Please Rem", he looked at his friend with desperate eyes.  
  
Remus' eyes widened in shock. Was James telling him that his own daughter was a burden?  
  
"James, what the HELL are you talking about?"  
"I don't want them together. They are different, Rem. Voldemord knows... we can hide better if we're separated. Believe me... I've spent **weeks** discussing this with Lily. You're her godfather after all, there couldn't be a better choice", James explained.  
"But I-I could harm her. Really James I- Why not Sirius?" he couldn't decide whether he was honored or scared of James' offer.  
"They chose me as their secret keeper", Sirius' answer startled him.  
  
Remus could feel himself nodding automatically. Just the, the voices from upstairs seemed to intensify, abruptly halting the   
marauders' talk. A red-haired, gray-eyed, little girl of about three years old, came down the stairs. As soon as she caught sight of the three men, she speeded up.  
  
"Daddy!" she happily exclaimed, then turned her voice to a whisper," He's sleeping now", she announced confidentially.  
  
Turning to the other two, slightly bewildered, men, her face broke into a contagious smile.  
  
"Moony, Padfoot! How nice seeing you?" she opened her arms towards Remus, fully intending to crawl into his lap.  
  
Remus, who had reoccupied his previous position on the couch, took her in his arms smiling.  
  
"How's my favorite goddaughter doing today?" he inquired gallantly.  
"But Moony", came the intrigued answer," I'm your **only** goddaughter!"  
"One more reason for being my absolute favorite", he laughed at her cute frown.  
  
Lily came in shortly, observing Remus and Jennifer's interaction with a sad smile. James let out a frustrated sigh, however a slight smirk played at the edge of his lips.  
  
"Princess?" he asked her smiling.  
"Yes?" Jennifer turned away from her current staring contest with Sirius, still safely nestled in Remus' arms.  
"You see, Moony is quite lonely now. We thought you should go and keep him company for a while... or else he might even go insane", James put on a worried face.  
  
Jennifer seemed to consider this very seriously, then nodded solemnly, amidst Lily and James' relieved smile, Sirius's snicker and Remus' bewilderment.  
  
"I'll take good care of Moony!" she exclaimed, patting Remus on the shoulder.  
  
------------END FLASHBACK------------  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Sirius pulled him through the rose gate," She won't bite... At least she didn't bite *me*".  
"But what if she--".  
"No ifs!" Sirius frowned," She's dieing to meet you!"  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, startling the three wizards. An angry, however pretty red-haired and gray-eyed girl stormed out of it, being careful to slam the door shut as noisily as possible.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill, those-- those--", she fumed.  
"Muggles?" Remus supplied.  
  
The girl seemed to have just acknowledged their presence. Lifting her head, she carefully took in each of the three, her gaze finally resting on Harry. An instant smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Hi!" she extended her hand, happily towards Harry," You must be Harry. I'm Jennifer... Jen to you".  
"Hi", Harry couldn't help but smile too, her smile being contagious.  
"Why are you fuming, hon?" Sirius smirkingly inquired.  
"Because I just came to realise what an *idiot* I have for aunt, not to mention my cousin's nature... luv", she finished sweetly, glaring at Sirius," Now which one of you had the brilliant idea of me taking care of a snail?"  
  
Sirius readily pointed to Remus.  
  
"Moony?!" she wailed, albeit her anger seemed to begin to dissipate," Why me?"  
"You can let it go... and invent something", he smiled," Right now I suggest we go in, and make ourselves comfortable".  
  
The other three nodded, proceeding to make their way inside.  
  
"By the way Snuffles...", Jennifer began with a malicious grin, then reverting back to puzzled," What took you so long? Have you had to fight a troll on the way?"  
"Nah... just Fudge", Sirius replied dismissively.

____________________  
End of chapter two

AN: I'm very grateful to all of you who took time to review this! 8-)))))))) Thanks again to Calina and Madalina for jumping at my notebooks like maniacs. It really brightens me up!!!! lol (hope you're not offended)

Calina - *scoffs* 'only in the notebook' Really, you're the first to read! Such ungratefulness (just kidding) 8-) Thanks for the support!!

Rain Wolf - Thank you! Will do!

Lady Captain - I will... and intend on torturing them more! ~^o^~

Vampire Child - *blushes* Thanks

ella - I hope this is soon enough.

Er - Thank you

Lucia Dreams - Thanks

jasmine Black - *panting* I'm trying! It's just so *pant* tiring.

A demon called Moonblade - hehe! Thanks here it is!

Severus Snape - 8-)

Melissa Lupin - here you have it!

Sirius the homicidial maniac - lol!

Diana - Thank you very much for the nice e-mail.

Giu - Agree! *pulls over Calina* She does too!

Amy Potter 13 - I will! *smiles*

Joan-chan - I hope you're satisfied! I'm not going to use them anymore! 8-) You're really spoiling me! lol

madalina - Om... sorry no Snape her, later. But there's Remus!

darkjedi-queen - I better not answer that (hint: mom considers me an extremely cruel being)

swtdoll82899  - I hope this satisfies you. 

Fool's Defence - *blushes scarlet* THANK YOU!

Black Rose 1356 - hehe! here you are!

lulu - I'm glad! *smiles* I will!

kitty - *happy smile* Ok, you can stop begging now! Here it is!


End file.
